


Chaque petite chose

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Showers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Je t’ai vu, et n’ai pas pu résister. Mais je n’ai pas mauvaises intentions, je jure. Voulais seulement te laver les chevaux. » il rougit. « Il me détend. »
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Chaque petite chose

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Chaque petite chose**

Yuya entra dans la douche, en mettent les mains autour des hanches de son fiancé et l’embrassa une épaule, en suivant le contour et soulever lui un bras, continuant ce parcours avec les lèvres jusqu’à il atteignit la main, en prenant-la entre les siens.

« Yuu… » se détourna, en l’embrassant vite. « Espérais que m’aurais laissé une pause au moins pendant la douche. »

Takaki secoua la tête, en saisissant la bouteille de shampooing.

« Je t’ai vu, et n’ai pas pu résister. Mais je n’ai pas mauvaises intentions, je jure. Voulais seulement te laver les chevaux. » il rougit. « Il me détend. »

Il frôla les mains entre les chevaux de Yuri, en sentent lui s’appuyer contre lui, en soupirant. 

Chaque moment passé ensemble, enfin, était ce que le rendait heureux.


End file.
